Chasing Heat
by Written Fire
Summary: A hunting trip in the cold takes a surprising turn. 'Merlin came from a small village, and was used to huddling up for warmth when the weather took a turn for the worse. So when Arthur, Merlin, and Leon laid down he treated it just like he would have back in Ealdor.'
_This is a fic that has cuddling. That's the whole point of it. Kid you not, it came to me in a dream. I did take it in a different direction than the dream went, but I like the way it came out!_

 _Here's to hoping you enjoy it, as well. ^_^_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own!

* * *

It was cold out. And not just a slight chill, where you could add on an extra layer and still be able to go about with your day. No, it was the type of cold where you felt it in your bones, and all you really wanted to do was bundle up in front of a roaring fire and forget about being productive, for once.

Rain had been falling heavily for the past week, and in the last two days it had tapered off until it was light sprinkles, but the weather—no, that was still freezing. That bone chilling, you just _know_ it's going to start snowing any second cold. Knowing that, Merlin had _no_ idea why Arthur had decided to do this hunting trip when he did, why he would subject them to the elements as he did. But, as his manservant—and his friend—he went along with it anyways.

And because he was the King, he couldn't go off on his own. So Leon joined them, along with Gwaine, Percival, and Lancelot. Elyon was lucky enough to be chosen to stay behind so that someone could stay with Gwen and make sure she was safe (a position the rest of them envied). So the six of them set out riding their horses and talking to distract themselves from the bitter cold.

And no surprise to anyone, it didn't take long for them to decide it was too cold to continue for the night.

Finding a spot to stay for the night went not only faster, but also smoother than it ever had before, everyone wanting to find a spot quickly so that they could get a fire started. It didn't take them long to set up camp once they'd decided on an area, coming to the decision to skip dinner unanimously; no one wanted to go and hunt something down for supper, not when they could sit in front of the heat and warm themselves up, from their fingers to their toes.

With the weather being what it was, Arthur ordered everyone to group up half and half and huddle for warmth, so that no one would get too cold during the night. Merlin supposed it really came as no surprise to anyone, when he and Arthur instantly set their bed rolls next to each other. The fact that Leon added his on Merlin's other side wasn't too shocking either, considering how loyal he was to his King. That left Lancelot with Percival and Gwaine, something the shaggy haired man didn't seem to mind in the least, if the eyebrow waggles he sent Merlin's way were any indication.

Merlin supposed that his bed mates for the night expected their situation to be the most awkward by the silent conversation they shared over his head, considering the fact that Lancelot and Percival knew each other so well and Gwaine was, well, Gwaine; while in their group, Leon and Merlin didn't have the relationship that he and Arthur shared. He could only guess that his actions surprised them, from the way that they tensed up; but Merlin was only doing what came instinctively to him.

Merlin came from a small village, and was used to huddling up for warmth when the weather took a turn for the worse. Sometimes it was just him and his mother, sometimes it was Merlin, his mother and Will _and_ his family grouped together because when it got so cold you worried about losing limb, neighbors got together and did their best to keep warm. So when Arthur, Merlin, and Leon laid down he treated it just like he would have back in Ealdor.

He settled down in the middle and snuggled up, tangling his feet with Leon's and grabbing Arthur's arm, wrapping it around his waist. He pulled Arthur close with the motion, tucking his head into the crook of his other arm while pulling one of Leon's arms close as well. He trapped it between them, fingers wrapped loosely around his wrist and basically hugging it like it's a teddy bear, promptly falling asleep and leaving Leon and Arthur to lay in shock, wondering what the hell just happened and how Merlin could be so comfortable to do as he did.

The two shared a look over his head, wide eyed and unsure of what just happened. They were at a loss as to what to do with the situation; judging by how deep his breathing was, Merlin was quite obviously already asleep. A slight shrug of Arthur's shoulder was the cue to just relax and go along with it, since there was nothing they could do about it at that point, not unless they wanted to wake the slumbering man up, that is.

Taking a deep breath Arthur scooted closer and tightened the hold he had on his friend, slowly relaxing when the motion only induced a content sigh. Leon followed his lead and moved closer as well, chasing the heat that Merlin's skinny body produced. He briefly took notice of the protective, slightly possessive way his King was holding their friend, filing that information away for later as he did his best to tuck their feet more firmly under the blankets that lay atop of them.

It didn't take them long to truly relax after that, the comfort of another body tangled with their own, the warmth that and the fire provided slowly easing them into one of the most relaxing night's sleep either had had in a very, very long time.

* * *

 _CUDDLES! *tips over* I love the cuddles, oh man._

 _Anywho!_

 _Thank you all for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you think?~_


End file.
